Fighting with Passion
by thebuffyettes
Summary: Season 2 in the way we thought it should've happened! Enjoy!


Fighting with Passion Chapter 1 

**By: Darklight101**

As the sun slowly settled to sleep, the blankets of darkness began to come into effect. Muffled cries and screams rang out from inside of an asylum. The victim was being robbed of her blood, and her life, by vampires.

Three in fact. During their feeding, the blood-hungry vampires snarled loudly in defensive of their blood filled part of the girl's human body. She had been dead since the moment one of the vampires sunk his teeth into her jugular to hear the beating of her heart grow faint.

"Bloody hell, Angelus!" A vampire shouted in a soft British, but demonic voice.

This vampire looked typical. He wore black jeans and t-shirt, hidden by a long leather duster. The only thing unique about him was his hair: a color of platinum blonde. William the Bloody, or 'Spike' that he recently enjoyed being called, was a well-known and feared vampire, who in the past tortured his victims with railroad spikes. But it was nothing compared to what the other two had done.

"Shut up Spike! If you were a _real _vampire you'd defend your god damned food, and maybe your girl as well! Yet, you choose to whine like the cry baby that you are!" The second male vampire shouted back.

This vampire was taller, a brunette haired. He was much paler than the others and his eyes showed much more evil in them. Angelus. The Scourge of Europe, the most feared vampire in the world. He had killed hundreds of thousands of humans. He either drank them dry or snapped their scrawny necks, which produced his much favored cracking sound.

"Daddy…please do not be angered." The last, soft gentled voice spoke.

Drusilla. The female vampire responsible for siring Spike. Her hair was a dark brown and her blood red lips glistened with the lighting of the padded room. She wore a white silk nightgown. The walls were splattered with blood, along with the floor.

"Fine Dru. Only for you, Kitten." Angelus replied, his eyes momentarily flicking to Spike.

Spike was quiet and the rage built up in his chest. He wanted to get up and attack Angelus, but it never did any good. Also, he didn't want to fight with Drusilla.

"Well fine, oh Mighty Angelus." Spike said, his voice filled with nothing BUT sarcasm. "When is our whole bloody plan goin' to start? I'm looking forward to seein' the slayer kick your ass!"

Angelus was playing with the curls of Drusilla's hair, the vampire leaning into the touch. Angelus did not let Spike's words bother him and he did not hesitate before speaking.

"Look Willy boy. I'm getting the job done. So no sit 'n' spin, and shut your trap. It's all falling into place.

-x-x-

Buffy Summers stirred silently from her slumber. She sat up and began to rub the sleep from her eyes. She reached out to her nightstand to retrieve her purple brush. Instead what she found was an envelope that had her name written on it.

She opened the piece of parchment and gasped. Inside it had a hand-drawn picture of her and a little not written at the very bottom of the picture. It read:

_Did you sleep well last night?_

_With love, _

_Angelus._

_P.S. I'll be watching you._

Buffy threw the paper across the room. She snatched her phone up and dialed her best friend, Willow Rosenberg's, number.

"Hello?" Willow asked.

"Wil!" Buffy started," it's me, Buffy. I just found a note from Angel- I mean Angelus on my nightstand. That means he can still get into my house and-"

"Uh-oh!"

"What? What's wrong Willow?" Buffy inquired.

"He's able to get into my house too!"

"We have to call Giles!" Buffy informed.

-x-x-

As soon as Buffy got dressed she headed out to school. She met up with Willow and the rest of the Scooby Gang, which now consisted of: Giles, Buffy , Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Jenny, and Xander, in the library.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? Do you mean Angelus can get into each of your houses? " Giles demanded soon realizing his oncoming headache.

"Well when he was still Angel we invited him into our houses!" Buffy replied with a 'O I know you did not just yell at my like that' look.

"Well then we will have to find a spell, or talismans to keep him from reentering your homes!" Giles said taking off his glasses and quickly began to massage his temples.

"Ok! And while you're doing that, it's off to class for us!" Buffy informed dragging Xander, Willow, and Oz to class with her.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia gasped as she thought about the conversation.

"What is it now Cordelia?" Giles asked soon getting ready for more pain to his brain by taking three Advil tablets.

"Angel was in my car!"

-x-x-

After school ended Buffy and Willow went to Buffy's house to do homework, but the two decided to do something else.

"God Buffy it hurts!" Willow cried.

"Uhn!" Buffy groaned. "It's almost over!"

"I can't hold it in!"

"GAME OVER!" the game declared as Buffy and Willow threw each of their controllers down to the floor.

"Damn! We almost won!" Buffy sulked.

"I know! I'm so wiped out!" Willow gasped.

-x-x-

"Where were you last night?" the familiar British voice asked.

Spike was seated in his wheelchair, that he had to sit in due to an injury cause by the slayer. Angelus had walked into the warehouse "lair" after being gone all night. Spike had to deal with Dru's bickering and whining all night due to the fact she missed her "daddy"!

" I had an errand to run Willy boy. Now I'm back. Also, you sound like my father and I really don't like that!" Angelus replied with a growl in his voice.

"Daddy." Drusilla's soft voice rang out.

She walked from a door, her white nightgown swaying at her feet. She was walking slowly in her weakened state, her hands reaching out for Angelus. Angelus approached Dru and took her slender form into his tight embrace.

"I'm back, Kitten."

Angelus assured his "child" as his fingers played with a lock of her soft, brown hair. Spike sat silently, his jealousy building up once more. Again he would say nothing about it.

"William, sir, boss." A shaky voice said, as the sound of the warehouse door closing made a loud booming noise.

Spike turned his wheelchair, his blue eyes giving his attention to who called his name. It was a vampire with glasses, who looked very wise. He carried a large box, marked with engravings that were covered in dust and dirt.

"It's Spike, mate!"

The vampire nodded repeatedly as he sat the ancient box on the floor. The noise made Dru turn her attention to the box. She let out a childish giggle as she clapped her hands.

"The moon and the stars have sent me a present!"

"Is this it?" Spike asked, his eyes remaining on the vampire.

The vampire looked to the box and nodded, "It is."

"Good! Now get your soddin' ass on getting the other pieces!"

-x-x-

Buffy sat on the cold, damp, green earth awaiting for someone to appear. The dark, ominous clouds that cover the sky began to darken, hiding the sun.

Soon a hand emerged, covered in soil from the muddy earth.

A minute later the vampire was halfway out of his grave but had caught his foot on a root.

Buffy was talking on her cell phone with Willow. As soon as Willow brought up Angelus Buffy hung up. She then noticed the lame vampire growling.

"Um, can you help me out? My foot's caught on a root." The vampire pleaded sheepishly.

"You're what?" she asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"My FOOT!"

"Oh my god! What an idiot!" she mumbled.

Buffy then made her way to the vampire and lifted him up from his hole. She turned her back and began to walk away.

"HAHA! You're gonna be sorry you EVER helped me! It'll be the last thing you'll eve-r-r do-ooooo!" he said before a flying stake struck his heart which reduced him to a pile of dust.

"Yea, whatever. I've heard that one before!" she laughed.

"An unlucky fellow … hello, lover." Angelus' voice rang out as he walked out from the dark shadows of a nearby crypt.

"Just what I need!" Buffy sighed.

Angelus couldn't help but grin at the slayer's words. His head shook and his face morphed. His eyes changed into a demonic yellow and his fangs grew and glistened in the moonlight.

"What a greeting. But here, a face you're familiar with!" he taunted.

"Oh great! You sleep with ONE guy and forget to call and it turns into an Armageddon!"

She took a step forward to Angelus and reached behind her to pull out a hidden stake. She threw the stake at him, which took him by surprise.

Angelus lifted his hands and barely caught the sides of the wooden weapon between the palms of his hands. He started to chuckle, amused by the slayer's act of bravery.

"You wouldn't wanna do that, kitten. You'd be sending your boyfriend to hell."

"You're not my boyfriend!" Buffy scoffed.

"No. But Angel is."

Angelus whipped his hand out and gripped Buffy by the back of her golden blond hair. He lifted his free hand, balling it into a fist. He sent his knuckles smashing into Buffy's nose with all his mustered force. He let go of the slayer, letting her stumble back with crimson red blood trailing down her lip.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes! I believe you did!" Buffy replied with spite as she lunged her foot at her attacker.

Angelus caught the slayer's foot, lifting his hand and smashing his palm into his opponent's chest. He heard the slayer gasp for air and he grinned malevolently in approval.

"I swore you were much stronger than that!" Angelus scoffed with a smug-like grin.

"Easy come, easy go!" she quirked.

She soon took him by surprise and kicked him in the groin, Angelus howled in pain.

"Wow! Dead or alive, it still hurts!" she smiled sarcastically.

Angelus dropped to one knee, his eyes wincing in severe pain. He held his groin, which throbbed with pain. God it hurt like hell.

"Hold on Buff!" a male voice called out.

Xander, the slayer's best friend, ran up. He held a cross in his hand, lifting it in Angelus' direction. The holy weapon made the vampire scurry back slightly, making him still unable to stand.

"Xander! What are you doing here?" the slayer demanded.

"Giles said you'd be here, I thought I'd help. Then I saw him." Xander cringed as he pointed to Angelus, "Kendra came too!"

"Yes I came too!" the second slayer confirmed with her accent. "I also brought Mr-r. Pointy!" she added revealing her most favorite stake.

As soon as Angelus could stand he rose to his feet. With his anger he lunged at his nearest enemy: Xander. Angelus lifted his leg, his boot snapping into Xander's jaw with bone breaking force.

"Ugh!"

Xander flew through the air from the vampire's strength, smacking into a crypt wall. He slid down and winced letting Angelus have time to run into the shadows, as he did.

"Damn it!" Buffy screamed. "I'm gonna stake him!"

Kendra raced over to help Xander , Buffy followed.

"Xander-r, ar-re you, as they say, o-kay?" Kendra asked trying to comfort him.

Xander was slightly dazed, blood oozing from his mouth. He place two fingers on his jaw. It felt broken.

"Nothing some pain killers can't help!" Xander replied, his voice soft and shaky.

-x-x-

Buffy crept through her bedroom window as silent as a cat. She fell as she was exiting the window making a loud thump!

"Buffy?" a voice rang out from the hallway.

Buffy tried escaping to hide under her purple covers but was stopped midway as her door flew open.

"Buffy!" What are you doing making so much noise? And why are you still wearing your street clothes?"

"Uh, well, you see, I was uhm- sleepwalking!" She lied pretending to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Then why are you still wearing your street clothes?"

"Studying!"

"Where are the books?"

"Uhm-"

"You snuck out again didn't you?" Joyce asked noticing Buffy's wide-open window. "You're grounded, I've had enough!"

"But mom!"

"No 'buts'! You are not to leave this room unless you are going to the bathroom, eating the three meals of the day, and going to school! Which means no after school activities or going to the library! I will also be informing Mr. Giles of this and driving you to and from school!" She headed towards the door, "Now good night!"

Joyce left the room. Buffy laid down on her bed. "There's nothing good about it!"

-x-x-

Angelus limped into the warehouse, still in excruciating pain from the blow to the groin. He couldn't tell Dru or Spike about his run in with the slayer. It'd give Spike a reason to joke on him.

Upon hearing the door to the warehouse open, Spike turned his wheelchair. He saw Angelus limping and a smirk crawled onto his lips.

"Well, look at you, Angelus. What happened?"

Angelus sent Spike an angry glare, limping towards the platinum haired vampire.

"Keep out of it sit 'n' spin!" Angelus snarled in defense of himself.

Spike chuckled at Angelus' anger with a shrug. He pointed over his should, 4 engraved boxes resting on the floor.

"I think, I'll wake Dru, mate. Tell her all her presents have arrived in bloody time for dinner!" Spike spoke in a sarcastic voice.

Angelus peered over Spike's shoulder, spotting the boxes. His brow arched before his eyes fell upon Spike again.

"The demon?"

"Sure is."

"In boxes?"

"It didn't bloody exactly come with an 'assembly required' sticker, mate." Spike replied aggravated.

"I'll get Dru!" Angelus grinned, his face flicking to Spike.

"No, I will you damn ponce!" Spike growled.

"Whoever gets there first!"

Angelus laughed, knowing Spike couldn't beat him on wheels. Angelus brushed past Spike's wheelchair on the way to Dru's room hitting Spike's arm on the way.

"I hate him." Spike mumbled.

-x-x-

The school bell rang out through Sunnydale High School, alerting the teens to go to class.

"Ow!" Xander shouted as he placed a bag of ice to his bruised jaw.

The Scooby gang was seated in the library, exchanging convos, reading, and doing everything they could to ignore the bell.

"Who knew vampires or your best friend's serial killing ex would try to break your jaw." Xander sighed, sarcasm filled in his voice.

"Sorry for all your pain, Xand. You should hit the nurse!" Oz said, leaning back in his chair.

"Nah, I'll be a man." Xander replied holding the ice tighter to his jaw. "Ow!"

-x-x-

Giles paced through the library flipping through a spell book. "Blimey!"

Jenny perked her head up from above the computer, "What's wrong Rupert?" she asked brushing her bangs away from her face.

"I can't find the spell to uninvite a vampire from a household! What are you looking for?" he inquired walking over and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I've been putting together a test for my class for next week!" Jenny answered.

"Ah!" Giles sighed exhaustingly as he flipped the pages along in a spell book.

"Also," Jenny began, looking at Giles, "I've already found your spell!" She handed the pages of the spell to him.

"O thank you!" Giles exclaimed.

"Just think of it as reconciliation gift."

The two teachers began to discuss the transcripts of the spell and the components needed.

-x-x-

Xander was studying in the library with Buffy and Willow. Ok, they weren't studying. Buffy was training with Giles, Willow was typing on one of the few computers in the library, and Xander was drawing hearts and writing Cordelia's name in each one while holding the icepack to his jaw with his free hand.

Cordelia entered the library making her way towards Xander. She sat down next to her boyfriend.

She crossed her legs, which made her sky-blue dress rise up to show some more leg. Xander's eyes trailed up her leg, gazing upon her bare, uncovered legs. Cordelia motioned to the door in a seductive way. Xander threw the icepack to the floor and flashed her a 'race ya there!' look.

The two lovebirds exited the "room filled with books" through the double doors and quickly ran to the janitor's closet. Cordelia leaned in to kiss Xander but when her lips brushed against his he began to groan in pain.

"Am I that good?" she asked him.

"No- I mean you are!" Xander quickly added, "It's just my jaw has seen better days."

"Oh my god you poor thing! Who did this to you?" Cordelia demanded trying to comfort him.

"Angelus!" he replied, his pride wounded dramatically.

"How?"

"His foot, my face."

"Ok then, let's go back to the library!"

"Ok then." Xander sulked. _Damn!_

Cordelia beat Xander to the library. She swung the doors open and slammed her purse on a nearby table in rage. "God dammit! That little selfish, soulless, heartless, little bastard!"

Willow ran over to Cordelia, "What did Xander do?"

"Not him!"

"Then who?" Buffy, Willow, AND Giles asked.

"That god damned Angelus! I'm gonna give him a stake to the heart!"

"Oi!" Willow said.

-x-x-

Drusilla ran her fingers over the engravings of the boxes. "I can't wait to put you together!" she sang.

"Dru, you know you must wait until the other pieces are here!" an annoyed Spike hinted.

"Spike!" Angelus roared as he made his way to Drusilla, wondering what Spike meant by 'other pieces'. "Don't you dare reprimand her!" Angelus caressed Drusilla's cheek with the tips of his fingers, which caused her to purr like a cat.

"Daddy?" Drusilla asked Angelus.

"Yes kitten." Angelus answered.

"Will you do anything for me, daddy?"

"Yes, kitten. Anything!"

Drusilla grinned evilly in her mind as she brushed her blood red lips against his.

As Willow was nailing crosses around her French doors in her bedroom she looked at Buffy. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to my dad."

"You really think this'll bother him?" Buffy inquired.

"Ira Rosenberg's only daughter nailing crucifixes to her bedroom wall? I have to go to Xander's house just to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas every year!"

"Yeah, I see your point!"

"Although, it is worthwhile just to see Xander do the Snoopy dance!" Willow grinned.

-x-x-

Jenny scrolled through the document she was reading on the computer. "I almost have your cure Angel!"

After a couple of clicks the file that gave the directions to perform the spell to restore Angel's soul and the spell itself, were now saved on a disk and the hard drive.

She clicked the print button and instantly the file began to print itself.

-x-x-

Joyce Summers slammed her car door shut with her foot, while at the same time trying not to lose her groceries. As she shuffled all of her bags to one arm she fumbled through her purse, with her hand, for her keys.

"Ms. Summers?" a voice called out, somewhat sounding soft and innocent.

Joyce jumped. She dug through her purse like a wild man trying to find her key not wanting to find out who was calling her name.

Soon a shadow figure emerged from the trees inching closer to her. As the light emanating from her house touched the figure, she let out a sigh of relief.

"You're that tutor!" Joyce said smiling, " How is Buffy doing?"

Angelus acting as Angel, was somewhat confused. Soon after remembering the excuse Buffy had told 'Angel' he quickly spoke, " Well, we did a bit more than studying! If you know what I mean."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You see me and Buffy are going out!" he smiled. "We also made love!"

Joyce hoped he was lying. "I'm sure you're not serious!"

"Oh, but I am! That night was full of passion! Full of bliss!"

Soon Joyce began to inch her way from her driveway towards her door.

"I just wanted to see her because she hasn't been returning any of my calls!" Angelus stated.

Joyce soon lost her balance and dropped a bag of fruit, soon oranges began rolling away like prisoners escaping jail.

Angelus was soon beginning to drop the innocent act seeing as he was nothing of it.

Joyce began collecting her fruit and tried opening her door. She tried but alas, it was locked.

Soon sensing danger she snatched the key up from under the doormat and burst her way through the door.

Buffy saw her mom in shock and Angel trying to follow her into the house but was repelled. Willow followed right after Buffy chanting the spell to uninvite a vampire.

"You bitch!" Angelus snarled.

Buffy stared Angelus straight in his, now yellow, eyes and said, " Goodbye Angelus!" as she shut the door in his face.

-x-x-

After five minutes of waiting she gathered up the papers and was about to grab her purse when a deep demonic voice startled her.

"Hell Jenny, what are you doing?"

Jenny think flicked her desk light on to see who it was. It was Angelus.

"Well, Ms. Computer Girl, I should be asking you the same thing. Is it for extra credit?" he asked.

"Also, if you're already forgotten, my name is Angelus. But too bad . . . you won't be able to escape from my wrath now. Here alone and no one to save you."

Angelus snatched the papers from Jenny's hands, his eyes scanning the them.

"Are you trying to restore my soul?" he roared.

"Yes!" She replied, " I'm trying to restore your soul!"

"Trying to help me?" He laughed, "Poor pathetic soul. You're gonna be the one needin' the helpin', kitten."

Angelus made his way to Jenny's desk. He spotted a glowing orb and picked it up. His face began to morph into demonic features. "The orb of Thessulah. The damn thing that got me here in the first place!"

Angelus tossed it at the chalkboard and he heard the glass shatter. He chuckled as Jenny jumped. He wanted to scare her more. With that, Angelus shoved the computer monitor to the floor. The crash echoed through the classroom and smoke filled the air.

The computer began to burst into flames and Angelus snatched the papers which held the curse to restore his soul. He tossed them into the flame, "There. Now gotta kill gypsy girl!"

_**AN: This was our first fanfic together so we hope you like it! Please tell us what you think!**_


End file.
